Before The Door Within: Thanks to Aidan
by onyx faye
Summary: Jill Pierson constantly bickers with her younger brother, Robby Pierson, and his new best friend, Aidan Thomas, triggers their latest fight. Will Aidan help heal their relationship…or destroy it?
1. His Ruckus, My Ruckus

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own _The Door Within Trilogy_. All copyrights belong to Wayne Thomas Batson. **

**Chapter 1: His Ruckus, My Ruckus.**

_BAM! _Something slammed against the wall in my brother's room. My room is connected to Robby's, so his ruckus is my ruckus, and I'm trying to ignore it. Even though I'm listening to music; I can still hear everything (Robby says I have super sonic hearing). I turn up my iPod to turn down the bravado, but I still hear mom stomp down the hall, and open the door to Robby's room.

I smirked, when mom scolded Robby and his new best friend, Aidan Thomas[1], for making so much noise. All is quiet, except for my music, and my mom's stern footsteps, which fade down the hall. I sigh. _Finally_, I can focus on my homework. The serenity doesn't last. Robby and Aidan start screaming, which makes me pause my iPod, so I can storm into Robby's room.

"ROBBY PIERSON!" I screeched, just as Robby pinned Aidan to the ground. For a moment, I'm aggravated that they're having fun, but I dismiss it,

"Would you PLEASE go outside? I need to study for my midterms next week!"

"Eh look at that, Aidan," Robby laughed, and released Aidan, "A _smart_ cheerleader."

_Look at that, Aidan,_ My thoughts mimicked, _A blockhead jock who drives me crazy! _

My fingertips vainly try to rub away another headache,

"Don' start."

"I was kidding, Jill."

"Hey guys," Aidan politely intervened, "No need to start World War 3 here."

"BUTT out!" I snapped at Aidan. He recoiled, which made me feel guilty.

"Touchy," Aidan muttered under his breath, but I disregarded it. Robby stepped between us,

"Back OFF, Jill! He was jus' trying to help."

"The best way you can help me is by goin' outside, okay?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you!" I huffed, and slammed the door behind me.

Once I was in the hall; I sigh. What's happening between Robby and me? Why can't we just—talk? Why do we always fight?

Aidan's remark brought me out of my thoughts,

"She's a charmer."

"Be grateful you don' have siblings." Robby huffed

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh it is," Robby sighed, "She's so moody."

Aidan sniggers,

"I think that's called PMS, like Pretty Mean Sister."

"That would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" Robby joked back, and they start laughing. I slink back into my room, and tried to blink away my tears.

_Robby is never going to understand me, is he? _I thought, _It goes to show that I can't rely on anyone…especially Robby. He's just like dad. _

Dad…dad…dad—that name makes me cry. Once, my dad was—well—a loving father. There was a time when my parents were in love with each other, and we were a happy family. Something happened to change that...

_My eyes had slowly blinked open. Man, why was I so sore? I tried to stretch, until I heard a sigh. I glanced down to see my little brother, Robby, curled up in my lap. Where were we? That's when I remembered: my closet had sheltered us from another battle between our parents. From what we had heard; mom and dad were fighting again, because mom had bought a new dress. Dad had said that mom's outfit was too expensive, and mom had whined about how dad never lets her enjoy anything, because he was so stingy, and that started another argument._

_Our parents had tiffs before, but this one was different. This wasn't just another fight; it was a full, blown war, which is why Robby and I hid in my closet, where we had fallen asleep in each other's arms. _

_I softly kissed Robby's head, and carefully crawled out from under him, so he wouldn't wake up. The movements made Robby mumble something about not wanting to be left alone, so I had told him that I'd be right back, and he had gone back to sleep._

_Carefully, I had crept out of my room. The place was a mess. At least my parents took their aggression out on the furniture, and not each other. As I glanced around, I heard someone crying in the kitchen..._

_"__Mom?" I had whispered, which caused her to look up._

_"__Hey sweetie," She had smiled, but it wasn't genuine. It was clear that mom had been weeping for hours, and she didn't have the strength to hide it. _

_"__What happened?"_

_Mom's smile had quivered,_

_"__Your dad left us."_

Dad wasn't the only one who left us. After dad disappeared: Robby distanced himself from everyone, except Aidan, but he's not even family. I guess Robby doesn't care about family…or me. Swallowing my sadness, I turn on my iPod, and start studying.

Soon, laughter flows through my bedroom window. Unconsciously, I turned off my iPod, and set it on my desk, before I walked over to my window. The laughter came from Robby and Aidan, who were wrestling again, while yelling like maniacs (but at least it's outside).

Confusion overpowers me, as I watch Robby and Aidan roughhouse. How can Robby be pals with Aidan? By all laws of nature, they shouldn't be friends. Robby's popular; Aidan's not. Robby is tall, blonde and beautiful (like _me_), and Aidan's short, brunette, and tubby. Robby's a gifted athlete, and Aidan's a total klutz, but I digress. The point is that their friendship doesn't make sense, but that doesn't change the fact that it's effortless.

Somehow, I can see Robby and Aidan through the tears that cloud my vision. Loneliness and isolation clogs my throat, so much so that I can barely breathe. I feel like I'm drowning in despair, and nobody cares.

Anger burns through my chest, as I glower at Aidan. It's his fault that I'm alone! He stole my brother, and I can't do anything about it. If Aidan were a jerk: he'd be easier to deal with, because I'd be justified in being mean to him, but…he's a _sweetheart_. Besides, when I'm obnoxious to Aidan; Robby comes to his defense, which makes me the bad guy. To make matters worse…I _like_ Aidan. He's so friendly that I _can't_ help liking him, which is completely _annoying_.

I lean on the windowsill, and continue to watch Robby and Aidan. They stop wrestling and start playing football. I giggle at Aidan's failed attempts to catch the ball, but I do respect his determination.

For a moment, I see the best about Aidan, which makes him attractive, despite his physical flaws. He's short, but hey, he's still growing. His voice squeals, and his laugh cracks, but he's going through a voice change. He's chubby and clumsy, but both could be fixed. His hair's always a curly brown mess, but that could be adjusted.

Aidan's laughter interrupts my analysis, and that's when I notice his cutely, crooked smile. Even though Aidan's grin is odd, his laugh makes it attractive…I don't get it. What is it about Aidan's laughter that makes his smile so—beautiful?

Groaning, I thump my head against the windowsill. I'm such a mess. Suddenly, something hits my scalp, which caused my head to slam into the windowpane.

"SORRY!" Aidan awkwardly apologized

"NICE SHOT!" Robby roared in laughter

"Should I call the paramedics?" Aidan guiltily added

"Nope," I hissed. I'm trying not to lose my temper.

"Can I get you something?"

"Yep, an icepack."

"Coming right up!" Aidan zipped towards the house, while Robby keeps laughing.

* * *

[1] Read _Clash Of The Cookies_ to see how Robby and Aidan met.


	2. Closing The Cavern

**Chapter 2: Closing The Cavern**

Later, in the kitchen, Aidan handed me an icepack.

"I'm so sorry," He winced, "It was an accident; I swear! I didn't mean to hit you with the football."

_Please stop talking, because it's giving me a headache_, is what I think, before I groan,

"Relax. If I though' it was on purpose; I would've killed you. Besides, you're not coordinated enough to make that shot."

"Got that right," Aidan laughed nervously, "Just my luck, huh?"

"You mean our luck."

"Yeah…so, what were you doing there?"

"Protecting my bedroom window, apparently."

I managed a small smile, which made Aidan grin,

"You DO have a sense of humor!"

"Robby doesn't think so."

Why did I say that out loud? Aidan cringed, while a _very_ awkward pause went between us. I adjusted the icepack, and hoped that Aidan would go away, but he didn't take the hint.

"Listen," Aidan shyly began, "I can't help feeling like you're upset with Robby, because of me. So, what did I do?"

My eyes narrowed, so Aidan backed off.

"Never mind."

Aidan started to leave, until I addressed him,

"Wait…"

Aidan looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" I choked

Aidan slowly nodded, as he pulled up a chair. I don't think we were prepared for what happened next. I hugged Aidan, and cried. Years of tears streamed from my eyes, and stained his shirt. Finally, when I could talk; I rambled about how our family's been a mess ever since dad left us.

Aidan looked more and more uncomfortable, as I lamented. I thought he was going to leave, which he did, but only to get me a trash can and a box of tissues. After that, he stayed and listened. Finally, I connected these events to answering Aidan's question.

"So, you see it wasn't you," I sniff, "You becoming Robby's friend just complicated things. It gave him an excuse to not talk to me anymore. He didn't have time for me, because he was hanging out with you."

With that, I breathed out in relief. Aidan just sat there in wide-eyed bewilderment.

"Okay," Aidan said uncertainly, "So…you feel like Robby was using me to get away from you, because of what happened with your dad?"

I nodded.

"Alright," Aidan mused, "So, that's why you're frustrated with us?"

"Robby," I corrected, "You just happen to be in the middle of this mess."

"Right…and that's why you don't know how to fix it, because Robby hasn't been willing?"

Wow, this is totally _not_ what I expected. I thought Aidan would freak out and run away, or tell me I'm too sensitive, and I should get over myself. But…Aidan's not doing either. Sure, he's fazed, but…he's _listening_ to me! He _understands_ me! He's trying to _help_ me! I'm so happy; I could kiss him! (I almost did).

I smiled in relief,

"Exactly."

We became quiet. Finally, Aidan spoke up,

"If you want my advice; I'd say you need to talk to Robby about this."

"He WON'T! That's the problem!"

Aidan blinked, and then he hummed, as he scooted his chair next to mine. I frowned, just as Aidan put on a cute face. This wasn't just any cute face either, oh no; Aidan's cute face is an epic force of adorability that would make me do _whatever_ he wanted.

"Can you just give him a chance?" He grinned sweetly, "Please?"

Forcing a glower, I held back a snicker. I'm trying to be strong, but Aidan's cuteness weakens me, and I think he knows it.

"I'm asking very nicely," Aidan delightfully wheedled, as he playfully rested his head on my shoulder. He widened his eyes, until I lost myself in their sparkling, sapphire gaze. Aidan is just _adorable_. I blushed. Oh crud…I'm _hooked_. I _like_ Aidan. I like _him_. I _really_, _really_, _really_ like him.

Finally, I giggled in surrender,

"Okay."

"Great!" Aidan grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside.

Soon, we saw Robby walking towards us.

"There you are!" He laughed…until he saw me. I swallowed.

"What do you want, Jill?" Robby accused

"Jill wants an armed truce," Aidan quipped, and added quietly, "She really needs to talk to you."

Robby huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Robby," Aidan prodded, "Come on…do this for me, okay?"

My brother bit his lip, and threw up his hands.

"Fine."

Aidan thanked him, while he gestured me to come forward. After that, Aidan left.

"So," Robby crossed his arms, "Talk."

I gulped. This was going to be rough.

"I wanted to apologize."

"That's a first."

Strike one; I've got to be careful.

"I know it is."

"Yeah, just like you know everything."

Strike two; Robby is eyeing the house. Gentle, I've got to be gentle.

"That's older sister's prerogative, Rob," I joked, "We know everything."

"Then you should know I don' want you 'round when Aidan's here."

Strike three; I'm out!

"YOU NEVER WANT ME 'ROUND!" I screamed

"THIS IS WHY!" He roared back

"NO, IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU! YOU HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT ME OR MAMMA IN YEARS!"

"I'VE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO HOLD THIS FAMILY TOGETHER, EVER SINCE DAD LEFT!"

Glowering, Robby stomps back to the house, but I follow him.

"What have you been doing, Robby?!"

That's when he stopped, and glared at me. I swallowed back disgust, but kept on the attack. Robby will hear me! I'm not backing down! This isn't a fight Robby's going to win!

"You've been clingin' to Aidan Thomas, that's what, and I'm SICK of it! I'm sick of being ignored, I'm sick of being dismissed, and I'm sick of being overshadowed by your best friend!"

With that, I gritted my teeth to keep from crying. Slowly, Robby walked into my space, so we could see eye-to-eye,

"Y'know, I'm sick of it too, so let's never speak again. It'll cure both of us."

I gaped. No, no, no, this isn't what I wanted.

"Robby?" My voice shook

"Leave me alone." Robby snapped, and stormed back to the house.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!" I yell. He didn't stop. I slumped in defeat. He really doesn't care…but I do. Out of desperation, I ran up to him, and threw my arms around his waist. To my surprise, he stopped.

"Please—please—please," I quietly beg, "Don't leave me alone."

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Even though I held Robby close, he felt a million miles away…until he said,

"I didn't mean to."

"What?" I whispered. I wasn't sure I heard correctly.

Robby repeated,

"I didn't mean to."

Slowly, Robby faced me. I was surprised by my brother's expression. He didn't look angry, or annoyed. He looked helpless…sad…and pale, like he was sick.

"I didn't mean to," is all Robby could say.

Tears welled up in Robby's eyes, and I realized—he does care. Oh, I'm such an idiot. Robby shut me out, not because he didn't want me around, but because he couldn't face the issues that I was bringing up. I pushed him too hard, so he ran away, and he's been running ever since.

"I'm so sorry." I swallowed.

Robby gulped,

"Me too."

Shyly, I let Robby go. We stared at each other, and soon I watched my feet. What should I do? I couldn't face Robby, but I could hold out my hand.

"Friends?" I offered meekly

I saw Robby's hand reach for mine, and I closed my eyes. What if he doesn't accept me? I could feel his hand brush mine, and drift away. My eyes open, and I see my hand is empty—so is my heart. Words fail me, so I start to walk away—until Robby pulled me into his arms, and held me close. He whispered into my ear,

"Family."

Again, I wept. I won't say that Robby was crying, but I did hear him sniffle. Family…that's all I ever wanted to be with Robby—and now we are, thanks to Aidan.

THE END


End file.
